Lady's family reunion
by FireEmblemLover39
Summary: After witnessing the Sons of Sparda battle to the death, Lady grows a desire to mend her relationship with her own sisters before it gets that far out of control, the problem is she has no idea how to contact either of them! A year later, and she gets an 'invitation' to her sister's house. Watch out Sirius Black, she's one fierce muggle!
1. Chapter 2

On a rainy day, very few people chose to linger outside. Those that did were rushing to finish their errands then return home as soon as possible to escape the downpour. All except one. A lone figure stood in an alcove without a care in the word about the rain soaking it's cloak or the bare legs that were completely drenched from waiting. Still, it didn't move. The woman, notable by the slim yet muscular legs and the red boots, seemed perfectly at ease at she waited for some unknown person. The run down building behind her and the less than pleasant street she stood on recieved no head as she spotted her target approaching with an umbrella. Underneath her hood, her eyes flashed in dangerous recognition.

"Hey you shouldn't stay out here, you'll get sick!" The person, a man in his mid twenties with sandy hair and attractive blue eyes, said in concern for her well being. Still she didn't move.

"At least let me take you somewhere to dry off." The man insisted when she made no move to speak. After a moment, she gave a small nod and gestured for him to lead the way with a jerk of her head. The man smiled in in relief before he turned around.

"I know a great place to get dried off and wait out the storm. It's over this way." He said. He soon frowned when the woman made no move to get under his umbrella, just following at a distance. Soon enough, they made it to an abandoned warehouse and he closed the door behind her. As he was fiddling with it, he heard a sound like something had fallen and bounced a little. Turning around, he saw that the woman had never stopped or removed her cloak in favore of opening a closet on the other side of the room. One that had been filled with skeletons, one of wich was now on the floor.

"This does look dry, wouldn't you say?" The woman finally spoke as she slightly turned to face the shocked man.

"Wh-Wh- What happened here?" The man sputtered out through his fear after a moment.

"That's not very nice. Aren't you the one responsible?" The mysterious woman spoke with a knowing tone in her voice. She knew what was going on and was about to bring justice.

"Your pretty sharp Lady." The man said, dropping his act as he began to transform into a grostque form, "Now your going to join them!" The demon yelled as it swiped at the cloaked woman with a clawed hand. At the last second, the woman jumped and leaned back to avoid the second swipe.

"Why do they all choose to hide skeleton's in warehouses? How cliche can you get?" She asked as she landed neatly on her feet. The demon growled in response to her taunt.

"Then again," Here she discarded her cloak to reveil she wielded a handgun and a maching pistal," I guess I don't have much right to talk, huh?" She asked as she focused her hetrochomatic eyes on the demon before jumping to get a clear shot at its face. The demon once again tried to grap her, but she hooked her leg onto the arm and swung under, vaulting herself straight at its open jaw. Spinning in mid air, she fired a full barage of shots at the demon before landing on its shoulder and stuffing a hand gernade into its mouth then proceeding to backflip off to kick said appendage closed while creating distance between them when the gernade exploded, taking the demon with it. The woman soon landed in a crouched posistion with either of her guns still trained on the demon's body should it survive.

The sound of clapping soon got her attention and she looked up. Standing in the doorway was a man in red. His expression was one far too cheerful for seeing a young woman in such circumstances and the white hair and large sword on his back only further proved his difference from most. Not to mention he was the source of the clapping.

"Your getting better. This isn't some low level like you fought at Temmin-ne-gru you know." The man said as he getured to the remains of the demon.

"Well, seeing as I held my own against your brother, I don't think that should be a suprise." She said as she got up and stretched slightly. The man gave a small frown.

"Sorry. It's hard to believe it's already been a year, huh?" She asked, seeing his expression.

"Yeah. Though it's not something a year will heal." Said the man with a carefree smile that belayed his words, but the woman knew better. This man used that attitude to hide how he was really feeling.

"So, why are you here, Dante?" She asked after a minute to just remember.

"Someone came by the shop. He was asking about you." The now named Dante said as if he didn't have a care in the world. Then he got serious. "He was asking for Mary."

The woman froze. She had discarded that name, severed all connections to it. How did someone know to ask Dante about it?

"Did he give his name?" She asked after a moment of contemplation.

"No. But he didn't do too well in hiding that he was a werewolf. I was able smell him from a mile away. Pretty docile though." Dante said as he put his hands on his hips and looked at the sky.

"A werewolf?" She repeated. Why would a werewolf go to Dante's shop? One that took...'special' jobs unless... "Is he still there?" She asked. Dante scoffed.

"I might have, if I hadn't had those devil arms. They may only accept me as their master, but it would still be dangerous to let a werewold get a hold of them if you know what I mean." Dante said, at the last bit giving her a look. She silently marveled at just how much he had matured over the last year, when she met him, he would have turned it into a joke and let it happen just to see how it played out.

"Did he leave a way to contact him?" She pressed.

"I take it you know him?" At her nod he continued,"C'mon. He said to tell you 'Moony came by'. Then he left something on the table. A picture."

"Moony. So it is him." She muttered before following Dante. She gave a short chuckle when she realized how he probably got the information, though she idly wondered if he knew what her career was. Dante glanced back but chose not to question her. She was thankfull knowing full well he probably heard every word. He was half demon after all.

"Did a demon design this as a trap or something? Every house looks the same!" The woman asked. It had been a couple of weeks since her meeting with Dante, and now she was standing in a neighborhood that was too normal. Moony had apparently wanted her to visit her sister, who she had fell out of contact with when she was a child, and she would admit she had missed them. Both of her sisters, she had had no idea how to get in touch with them, as she had been training for a crcuial moment in her life for years. One that had recently come to pass. According to the message Moony had left, one of her sisters lived here.

"Hmm, number four." She muttered as she approached said building. Her sister was in for a suprise.

"This is it? I'll go patrol, make sure nothing happens." Dante, who she had asked to come with her, said.

"No. If there is any action, it will be here." The woman spoke sternly, with a hidden message she was sure Dante got. She didn't want to face this alone.

"All right, but you know how my family reunions tend to go, right?" He asked. It was true, both of them had rather...unique family issues when they met. Taking a deep breath and looking back to assure herself that her friend was there, she knocked. After all most a minute, the door was opened by someone the two could only describe as a whale. He had little to no neck and his beady eyes were trained on her. Both visiters unconsiously reached for their weapons.

"And who are you?" The man that opened the door practically spat. The woman quirked an eyebrow at the attitude then took a glance at the rather hard to miss rocket launcher on her back. The man followed her line of sight then paled upon noticing it.

"We're looking for a ...Petunia Evans?" Dante spoke when it became apparent the woman wasn't going to, directing the question at her when he failed to remember the name. The woman nodded. The man's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want with Petunia?" He asked, still frightened by the weapon but willing to proctect Petunia, whatever their relation was.

"I'm her sister, same mother." The woman said. The man's eyes widened for a second.

"You're Mary?" He asked in disbelief. The woman's demeanor instantly changed and it was only Dante's fast reflexes that stopped her from pulling a gun on the man.

"'Mary' died a long time ago. Don't ever call me that again." She said dangerously when it became apparent Dante's grip on her arm wouldn't budge. The man's eyes narrowed again.

"PETUNIA!" He shouted into the house. Dante adjusted the guitar case on his back, the one that hid his sword, after released his grip on her. Soon what seemed like a toothpick with a horses face appeared asking what it was before cutting herself off at the sight of the yet unamed woman.

"Before you say anything, my name is Lady." Said the aformentioned woman.

"Oh, please come in." She said before whispering something to her husband, causing Dante to give an odd look. Likely hearing what was said and having some doubts on it or something.

"Ah! I'll just tell Dudely to come down stairs." Clapped the man Petunia had introduced as Vernon with a rather strained smile. Dante gave a look that clearly said he wasn't buying it.

"Make yourself at home, dinner will be ready in a little bit. I'll make some tea while you wait." Petunia said hurriedly, brushing imaginary dust off an armchair. Dante did just that while Lady decided to look around the living room.

"So whats got you suspicious? Not demons, I hope?" She when she heard some things being moved around in the kitchen.

"They said something about not letting a freak ruin this." Dante said as he also took a look around the room from his seat.

"A freak? Well, she doesn't like Lily from what I remember." Lady said thoughtfully. "I never actually lived with her. Lily I mean. She was always at her boarding school, and somehow met that werewolf." Lady said fondly.

"She's not here, I can tell you that. It sounds like a boy." Dante said casually. Lady commonly found herself impressed with how human yet inhuman Dante was. Just then, the family of three came back.

"Is that a guitar?" Asked what looked like a beach ball. Dante and Lady decided not to be suprised.

"If your asking for a show, mine aren't for kids." Dante said in response. The boy looked upset.

"Who are you anyway?" Vernon asked, looking at Dante as if he was some sort of freak. If only he knew.

"This is my friend Dante. I asked him to come with because of some circumstances." Lady said from her posistion at the mantle.

"Is that a rocket launcher?" Pertunia asked as she caught site of it. The boy was now staring at Lady in awe.

"What else would it be?" Lady asked rhetorically. "Look, a lot has happened since I moved out. I like to be prepared."

"With a rocket launcher?!" Dudely asked in shock. Dante smirked at a memory.

"Well, considering I once met a demon that shrugged off my bullets as if they were nothing..." Lady trailed off, innoccently looking at Dante who rose an eyebrow. The Durselys paled at the mention of demons. Vernon soon regained his barings.

"DEMONS DON'T EXIST! WHAT KIND OF LIES ARE YOU TRYING TO FEED US?! I DEMAND THE TRUTH THIS INSTANT!"

"The truth. I've met my fair shair of demons, none of which are ever happy to see me." Dante said as he pulled out his custom handgun Ivory and started twirling it in his finger. "Speaking of, that typically causes our senses to sharpen." He added with a look at a certain part of the roof.

"I-I don't know what your implying. Please, l-lets talk this out over dinner." Petunia nearly squeaked in her studdering.

"A-ah but Petunia dear, Marge is supposed to be here any minute." Vernon also stuttered. Lady gave them an unimpressed look.

"But Vernon! She's my normal sister!" Petunia cried out Dudely was trying to inch his way to Dante's 'guitar'.

"Not very normal with those eyes petunia! And this talk of demons!" Here, Lady somewhat self-conciously put on her sunshades.

"Are you saying Lily isn't normal?" Lady interrupted their arguement.

"Wasn't. That freak got herself blown up." Petunia snapped. Dante gave them an amused look as he casually moved his 'guitar' when Dudely tried to make a grab for it. For a moment, no one moved, each staring another down. Lady and Dante looking at Petunia who returned their stare, Vernon giving Dante a suspicious stare, and Dudely eyeing Dante's guitar case.

"Well, this is getting tense. Any good bars around here?" Dante suddenly asked, breaking said tension. Just as he finished asking the question, there were loud barks outside followed by shouts of 'hush' and soon heavy knocks on the door. Vernon growled at the untimely arrival.

"BOY! GET THAT!" He shouted. If Lady hadn't been used to demonic howls, she would have flinched.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Said a small, black haired boy as he came down stairs. He hesitated a moment when he saw the two additional guests. He quickly regained his senses and went to the door.

"Hello Aunt Marge." Lady noticed a subtle tenseness in his voice, as if he knew what would happen next and didn't like it.

"Well, what are you standing there for?" A new voice snapped. Lady idly wondered how many people treated the boy like this. Then she saw his eyes. Lily. That explained it.

"And who is this?" Asked the new arrival who Lady assumed to be Marge. Lady had moved into the hallway, leaving Kalina Anne in Dante's care for the time being. Petunia spoke up.

"This is my little sister Ma-" A sharp glare from Lady cut her off, "Lady." She ammended.

"Lady? What an odd name. There is a story behind it I presume." Marge sniffed, paying no head to the still barking dog. The boy, Lily's son, seemed to be suprised. At what, Lady didn't know. Lady lowered her sunglassess to look over them and make sure she was seeing right. No way a family could look like this and still be human. In that time, Marge had seen her eyes.

"Oh, another freak then." She stated with a wave of her hand. The boy gave Lady an apologetic look. Lady gave him an easy smile.

"Dinner's almost done, why don't you go to the kitchen while I bring it out. Though I was only expecting one guest." Petunia said quickly, trying to salvage the situation.

"Thats alright. Dante and I could just order some pizza. It's all he eats anyway." Lady spoke once more as if she hadn't just been called a freak.

"Thats all right. I havn't seen you in years, it's the least I can do." Petunia insisted. Lady, remembering how her sister could be, just decided to go with it. Marge seemed curious now. A few minutes later and all the adults and Dudely were sitting at the table while the boy who had been identified as Harry served the meal and all in all acted like a waiter.

"Hey, why don't you come join us?" Dante asked him when it became apparent he had no intention of doing so. Neither guest missed the glare that was being sent from behind them.

"I'm fine sir." Harry said somewhat reluctantly.

"Sir? It's just Dante." Said person waved off the manners.

"He said he dosn't want to so don't pester him. I'm actually curious about you. Are you and...Lady... together?" Marge asked before Harry could respond. The reaction was near instant.

"ME WITH HIM?! NEVER!" Lady shouted in outrage.

"I make it a point not to go out with women who shoot me in the head." Dante said dismissively. Dante and Lady shared a look, then started laughing at the memory. Everyone else wasn't so accepting of the comment.

"What do you mean?" A horrified Petunia asked quietly. Dante and Lady instantly sobered up.

"We met in a...less then ideal place." Lady spoke slowly, carefully choosing her words, "I initially thought he was another enemy. Never expected I'd have an ally there." Dante's hand unconsiously grasped a rather pretty amulet.

"We had a common goal, but didn't realise that at first." Dante finished for her.

"So she tried to shoot you?" Petunia asked again.

"Can't really blame her. I actually had been just like the others at that time. But she taught me whats important." Dante spoke softly of the past, as if ashamed of how he was.

"Let's go to a lighter topic. What do you do?" Lady asked, trying to save her friend from rememering. It seemed to work as he let go of his amulet.

"I'm glad you asked. I happen to have a pretty high place at Grunnings..." And with that, Vernon went on and on about drills. Dante was ignoring him in favor of studying Harry, who was still acting more like a servant than a free boy. He also seemed malnurished from what Lady could tell and she suspected Dante was thinking along the same lines.

"So what do you do Dante?" Vernon asked after a while.

"I run my own shop. Devil May Cry." Dante said nonchalantly.

"I sometimes take cases with him, but mostly work independently." Lady added in. Harry seemed to perk up at this.

"Cases?" Marge asked not even bothering to hide her curiosity.

"I'm a detective." Everyone froze.

Harry couldn't believe it. He had another aunt, and she worked with a _detective_. Maybe, he could get Harry out of here. His relatives seemed to not take the news too well however. Harry couldn't blame them considering his past. What if Mr. Dante found out about magic? Suddenly he was feeling really scared. He wanted to just go to the cupboard and hide his school supplies in a safer place. The fact that the dog hadn't quit barking once didn't help his nerves at all.

"Detective? Thats nice." Said a suddenly strained Vernon.

"He says that, but he's more of a handiman. A real jack of all trades." Lady said casually. Dante shrugged.

"I've been hired as a detective more than once. Especially considering the...special jobs that I specialize in." Dante said as he glanced to the cupboard. Harry's eyes widened. Could he be with the ministry of magic?

"I guess I should give you that. But what kind of detective stays in debt?" Lady retorted in a knowing manner.

"Please. Your a devil in disguise when it comes to money. I can't stay out of debt with you." Dante spoke as if devils were a common topic.

"A devil, you say. Well, if it helps keep me off the street I'll take it." Harry chuckled a bit at the banter. It felt so much like a dream having a moment like this in the muggle world.

"So Lady was it? I would like to know the story behind that name." Marge said, comepletely ruining the mood. Lady gave a solemn look while Dante let his bangs cover his face so they couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"I discarded my name. I'm Lady now." She said. Harry was curious about this, but it seemed very personal to her. Before any one could voice anything, Dante got up.

"Come on Lady. I got a contact that told me a good place to let off some steam." He said.

"Yeah. Lets go. We'll be in town for a couple of weeks, so we'll be back." Lady said as she grabbed her rocket launcher.


	2. Chapter 3

Lady is What?

"I can't believe this." Lady muttered as she watched Harry tending to the Dursely's garden all on his own. What made it worse, was that Marge was letting her dog attack him as he did so. Harry was trying to keep it at bay, only to be yelled at by Marge, who was sitting on the porch watching.

After about a minute with no sign of his conditions improving, Lady dismounted her motorcycle and approached the boy. She was alone this time, as Dante had recieved a call about a mission, settling something about his past as Tony Redgrave. Lady had honestly been suprised when she found he had once used an alias. However, a more pressing concern for her at the moment, was her nephew. He seemed _used_ to this treatment. If he had intended to be a devil hunter like her, she would stand back and let it happen, maybe throw in a few tests of her own, but he wasn't. Harry was just a civilian, not involved in demonic affairs. Since Temin-ne-gru was destroyed the ritual his, their, blood was neccessary for was impossible. That and there was no longer a 'set' of Sparda's blood. Meaning there was no chance a demon would try to use him for it. He was normal.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he got up to get something to drink. Harry jumped slightly, having apparently not noticed her. The dog on the other hand, was now growling at her, catching Marge's attention.

"He's working of course. Earning his stay here. It's a good thing too, if you ask me. I pesonally never agreed with Vernon taking him in." She said before Harry could even open his mouth. Lady was liking her sister's choices in life less and less.

"And whats so bad about him? He seems normal enough to me." Here, Harry sighed glumly.

"Because the boy can't bahave to save his life. He's a freak like his parents." Marge said with a sniff. Lady felt her blood start to boil.

"He seems pretty well behaved. Besides, I know freaks. My father was one of the worst. My sister on the other hand, did you even know her? Lily was the picture of good behavior." Here, Lady's hand twitched for one of the various guns she had hidden on her person, "I suggest you don't speak like she was some monster. Though, we shouldn't talk as if her son wasn't here." She finished with a sideways look at Harry, her red eye showing a hint of mischief. Harry seemed relieved that she was defending him and his mother. Marge huffed.

"Thats not what Vernon and Petunia say. She was a drunk who died in a car crash, as well as that no good husband of hers." Harry seemed like he could explode any minute. Lady knew all too well how he felt as her eyes hardened. Giving the dog a dangerous glare when it moved to bite her, Lady grabbed Harry by the shoulder and steered him to her motorcycle.

"How do you put up with that? Surely you couldv'e gotten DCF on them for the verbal abuse alone." She said, perpously raising her voice where Marge could hear. Harry sighed.

"I'm used to it. I've lived here my whole life. Thanks for standing up for my parents though." He said with a small smile. He then realized they were still moving. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it. I meant what I said." Lady gained a dark look that caused Harry to shiver at this point. "Get on. Dante and I are staying at a hotel not far away. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Ones I know they will try to lie about." Harry gave her a look somewhere between hopeful and nervous as she got on her motorcycle.

"Hmm? Have you never ridden a motorcycle before?" She asked as Harry hesitated to get on.

"Er, not really. I mean, there was one time I rode in a side car, but thats it." He sheepishly stated.

"I see. Just get on the back and hold on to me. I'll go slow for your sake." She said. Harry complied, if nervously. She'd have to give him points for courage. When Harry was properly seated, Lady took off, slowly as she promised. A few minutes later had them parking in the V.I.P part of the hotel's garage. Harry's eyes widened in innocent suprise.

"You're a V.I.P?" He asked in shock. Lady chuckled.

"I told you didn't I? I'm a detective, people pay good money for my work." She said as she led the boy to the elevator. Harry was still slightly suprised when she pressed the 'penthouse' button, but seemed to conclude it would be stupid to ask and kept his mouth shut. When they entered her room, Harry seemed to have trouble tearing his gaze away from the large window that gave a good veiw of most of Surrey. Lady took a seat on the peach colored couch in the center of the room, gesturing for Harry to join her. When he did, he seemed nervous again.

"So, what did you want to ask?" Lady gave him a serious look as she chose her words.

"What do you know of Sirius Black?" She asked carefully. She had only met him three days ago, so she had to treat him more like a client then family at this point. Harry gave her a blank look, giving all the answer she needed. In response, she picked up a newspaper article she had been reading the other day and gave it to him. As he curiously scanned it, Lady looked intensly for any sign on recognition. There was none, just shock and confusion.

"A mass murderer?" He asked in confusion, likely wondering why Lady had mentioned it to him. Lady nodded.

"Though I'm confident that there is more to the story. I know the look of a killer, he doesn't have it. After an investigation of my own, I found something...interesting." Lady still spoke carefully, especially now that she had his undivided attention. "It seems that this happened the day Lily and James were killed. Pettigrew had been a rather cowardly friend of theirs." If possible, Lady began paying even more attention to his expression. So much so that she didn't notice Dante returning and, quickly figuring out what was going on, paying just as much attention to him. Harry seemed confused, then hurt, then angry. Very angry.

"B-but why? Why did he target my parents' friend?" He asked in a constricted voice. Dante chose then to make his presence known, by laughing. This earned him two feirce glares, one more so than the other.

"Kid, Sirius was definitley _not_ targeting their friend. Try a traitor." Both humans quickly became confused by this revelation, so Dante continued, "Pettigrew was a coward by nature. I just finished confirming that with a reliable source. Coincidently, when your parents were killed, he was nowhere to be found. Three days later, Black 'kills' him. Only a finger was found," Dante held up one finger for emphasis, "and without a trial, Black was sent to prison, where he kept claiming he was innocent for twelve years. Consistently too." Finishing what he obviously thought was a pointless explanation, Dante seated himself on the armchair across from Lady.

"Are you sujesting he was framed?" Lady asked, slowly. Harry blinked as he followed their conversation. So this was what a detective was like. Dante nodded.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've seen someone desperate enough to turn on all their friends. Pettigrew 'was' a coward by nature. Considering the war that was going on at the time, he probably was scared into turning sides, trying to preserve his own life at the cost of his friends. Then Sirius, consumed with anger, tried to avenge his best friend and his wife, unwittingly setting up the perfect way to cast suspicion off the culprit." He sounded bored as he said this, as if he didn't really care. Harry blinked again, did he know about magic? It was seeming more and more possible. Lady gave a small hum in thought.

"I may have to question your source myself. Harry, just in case he isn't innocent, keep your guard up. I'll try to get to the bottom of this." She said after a moments silence. "Who is it, Dante?" Dante grinned.

"Moony."

"I'll pay him a visit. You can stay here as long as you want Harry." She said as she strapped Kalina Anne to her back. Within a few minutes, she was on the street again.

* * *

Harry could only stare at the man in red as he casually ate some of the pizza he had brought in with him. Could it be true? Could Sirius Black be a friend of his father? How had the man come to that conclusion so fast? Dante looked at him and smirked.

"If you don't close your mouth, you might swallow something, kid. Harry's jaw snapped shut.

"How long have you been working on this?" He asked quietly. Dante closed his eyes in thought.

"Since the other day. I told you, I'm a detective. I never fail a mission." He nonchalantly waved his hand as he spoke. Harry could only stare again.

"What about the part where he's my dad's best friend? Or where he never got a trial?"

"I'm just going off the account of my contact. More or less an edjucated guess." Dante shrugged, but his expression made it clear to Harry that he wasn't saying everything.

"You should eat something. Can't have Lady's only good family starving now can we?" Dante spoke again, startling Harry out of his thoughts. Said person then gave a slight blush as he self conciously adjusted his clothes. Then blinked when a couple slices of pizza appeared in front of him. When did Dante get the plate?

"Also, whats with all the magical equipment at your place?" He asked, causing Harry to panic.

"What are you-" Dante cut him off with a raised hand.

"The statute of secrecy isn't held up as well as you might think. I've seen plenty of nonmagicals drug into your world by magical creatures. No one can control them fully." Once more, Harry was rendered speachless. How much did he still have to learn about the wizarding world? Finally, some questions occured to him.

"You're a detective right? Muggle or wizard?" Dante smirked.

"Consider me more of a mercenary. Detective is just my cover, though I do occaisonally get hired as one when bussiness is slow." He raised his hand to prevent oncoming protest again, "I hunt magical creatures when they get out of hand. For muggles and wizards alike. It dosn't matter to me as long as I hit the jackpot." Here, Dante gave him a look that he was sure meant something.

"What about Aunt Lady?" He asked after he was sure Dante was done, deciding not to question his wording.

"She hasn't been drug as deep as me, but deep enough to be in the same careeer." Harry blinked, something he found himself doing a lot around these two.

"So your a muggle?" Dante smirked again.

"More like halfblood." One more thing was bothering Harry.

"You said he never got a trial. How did you know that?" He asked after a moment. Dante, still smirking, gave him a look before responding.

"The Blacks aren't a very good family. As far as I know, this one was the only exception, but no one believed it.

After that conversation ended, Harry ate the offered pizza, aware that he would probably be starved when he got back to the Dursleys. Something he really should be doing, but he found Dante's presence enjoyable to the point where he stayed. Dante seemed like a good person, and Harry was able to talk to him about the wizarding world. He enjoyed it. A while later, Dante decided that Harry needed to go home, much to his disappointment. Also, to said person's surprise, Dante seemed to understand and didn't take a car or anything. It was dark by the time they got back to Privet Drive. Harry's best day all summer.

"Where have you been boy?" Asked a furious Uncle Vernon as Harry entered the house, apparently not noticing Dante standing behind him. Said person was smirking, causing Harry to wonder what would make him stop.

"Is that any way to speak to someone in front of detective? Much less to a resident of your house." Dante asked rhetorically. Harry found himself liking this man more and more as Vernon sputtered to make amends.

"I was with Mr. Dante. He wanted to ask me some questions." He said. Vernon seemed to pale at that, giving Harry a satisfaction he would NEVER admit to having.

"Ah. Nothing too bad I hope?" He asked in a very nervous manner.

Dante, still smiling, said, "Now thats suspicious. I may have to question him about his living conditions." Harry snickered into his hand at that. Part of him actually hoping Dante would, before remembering detective work was his muggle cover. Vernon gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, that might give you some results." He tried to play it off as a joke and failed miserably. Dante shrugged.

"What the hell. This is Lady's agenda. See ya around." With a half wave, Dante went on his way. Vernon seemed very pale and made it a point to bring Harry in politely. Upon entering the living room for what would undoubtably be a scolding, Harry noticed something odd. Petunia seemed terrified, and was sobbing into her hands. Vernon seemed startled by this too as he quickly abandoned Harry and went to try to comfort her.

"Marge! What happened?" He shouted when she failed to respond. Marge quickly came down out of the kitchen seeming a little scared herself and holding a glass of water.

"I don't know. Lady came by and wanted to talk to her in private. I figured it would be some sisterly thing and went out for a little walk with my dog. Dudely went out to spend time with his friends. When I came back, she was like this!" She said frantically as she tried to convince Petunia to drink the water. Harry didn't know what to do as he thought of their previous conversation. Was Aunt Lady a bad person? Did Dante know? What had happened?

* * *

While Harry and Dante were talking and generally having a good time (Harry's opinion anyway. We all know Dante's.), Lady's mind raced as she rode her motorcycle. Harry was obviously not treated well, and with Black on the loose, she couldn't be sure he wasn't a target. She'd be dammed if she failed to protect another relative. Not actually knowing where Moony was, Lady rode through town for a bit to think things through. Sirius Black, Lily's brother in law in all but blood. Dante obviously didn't tell her everything when he said his theory on the man being innocent, for instance he kept slightly emphasising the use of pass tense when talking about Peter, who Lady had met once. Was the man alive, cutting off his own finger to escape death? Given what she had seen in the past, that was a minor sacrifice that people wouldn't hesitate to do. She needed more information, and she knew someone who would be able to point her in the right direction. Adjusting her course, she went to Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Oh Lady! Welcome back!" Said an ecstatic Petunia as she approached. "I was worried you wouldn't come. I'm so sorry for my family, I didn't intend for it to get like that." Lady ignored her rant as she took a glance around, spotting the same woman who insulted Lily.

"Actually, I need to talk to you alone. For a 'sisterly' discussion." She said with a pointed glance. Seeming to take the hint, Marge picked up her dog muttering something about a walk as the sisters went inside. Petunia felt a little dread at the way this was going.


	3. Chapter 4

**Last time: Lady told Harry about Sirius, and Dante put in his suspicions about the man's innocence. Lady then went to have a confrontation with her sister. WARNING: this chapter has a bit of angst in it.**

Petunia led Lady into the kitchen as she rambled on about how happy she was. Lady took a look around for possible eavesdroppers. She'd admit it was a nice place, she prefered it to look more lived in though. Petunia was as neat as ever, everything was spotless.

"So why?" She asked, interrupting her sister's rant. Petunia gave her a look that clearly said 'why what?', before voicing the exact same thing.

"Why is Harry malnourished. He is Lily's son isn't he?" She asked as her eyes landed on the pictures on the wall. Petunia seemed to gulp when she realized they had no trace of him either.

"Isn't it obvious? The boy's a freak, just like his mother." The older woman scoffed. Lady gave her a look.

"I've never understood why you call Lily a 'freak'. Is it because of her choice in friends?" Lady asked, skeptically. Check.

"Of course! Those drunks got her into their messes and got her killed in a car crash!" And mate. Lady put a thoughtful finger on her chin.

"Hmm, the other day you said 'she got herself blown up'. How did that happen I wonder." Time to find out what she was hiding. Petunia paled a bit at that. She seemed to be trying to figure out what to say as she kept opening and closing her mouth.

"She...that man..." She sputtered. Lady moved her hand to her hip, as she began to grow impatient.

"What does this have to do with Harry?" She pressed. Petunia seemed to forget how to speak as she squeaked out something that might have been an excuse.

"He also showed signs of skittishness, and while I was here earlier, your husband's sister said some pretty interesting things. While he was tending the garden with a bulldog attacking him. You realize he isn't his mother." She added for good measure. She wanted her family to have a decent life, to not have to worry about life threatening conditions such as neglect. Petunia, from what Lady gleaned in her childhood, was jealous about something. Jealous enough to practically disown her sister, and take it out on Lily's son.

"BUT THAT FREAK HAS _MAGIC_!" Lady was silent for a moment. That was news. Immediately, her mind went to overdrive. Dante had probably known, but she didn't want to involve him too much if she could help it. If it was anything to do with demons, she could probably get Dante to take her to the library of forbidden books, but he would have to stay so that the demons didn't attack her. If she hadn't heard about it, with all her research into demons, then it was possible it was a human thing. Petunia however, seemed to realize what she had said and hurriedly tried to make excuses and false stories to cover up her outburst.

"If that is the case, then it would be sensible for him to have a magical guardian, assuming, and by your behaviour I think thats a safe bet, that they aren't the only ones. How do I contact them?" She asked, cutting Petunia off again. Petunia's eyes seemed to widen at that.

"You can't! Nonmagic people aren't supposed to know, I shouldn't even have told you! Please Mary!" Lady reflexively pulled a gun at this. When she spoke to an extremely pale Petunia, it was in a dangerous hiss.

"The only one who could call me that was my mother. Like I told your husband, 'Mary died a long time ago.' Don't ever call me that again." Petunia gulped and nodded frantically. Lady slowly put her gun away, already starting to feel guilty for her actions. It was just such a sensitive subject...

"How do I contact them?" She repeated in her normal voice. Petunia's eyes seemed a little moist as she answered.

"I don't know, I try to stay as far away as possible from magic." She whimpered as they moved to the living room, apparently choosing not to make refreshments in the face of what happened. Lady gave her a considering look. She didn't think the woman knew Sirius, she herself having only briefly seen him when she met James the first time. Remembering the watery eyes, she decided to lay off her sister some. She was obviously in turmoil, and in no danger of becoming a demon.

"I see. Do you know how to contact any of Lily's old friends then? They have magic too don't they?" Petunia gave a small nod before choking out her anwer.

"The boy's... Harry's owl. Wizards use messenger owls." She then began sobbing. Lady, not sure what to do, left to find the owl. The only time she had ever comforted someone, it had been Dante. She hadn't been the cause of his pain, and he was far stronger than Petunia, both physically and mentally. It didn't take much, especially considering the fact he had proved that devils can cry. Another thought then occured to her. What kind of person uses owls for mail? A small hoot pulled her out of her thoughts, well, guess she knew which room was Harry's. Opening the door, she saw that the room was filled with broken toys, all of which had the name 'Dudely Dursely' on them. So thats how it was.

"Hey, mind if I give a message?" She asked it, feeling very stupid. The, admittedly pretty, owl tilted its head and gave a small hoot. It looked like it was considering her. So it was smart then.

"It could help Harry's conditions if I do so." She added. The owl seemed to take that into consideration, before it nodded to some paper and stretched out its leg. Lady would have smiled if it wasn't for how earily similar the action was to one she had once seen a demon do. Telling herself that this was Harry's owl, and he had probably had it for a long time, she went for the paper and scrawled a quick but neat note. It didn't take long for her to pick the padlock on the cage and grab some string to tie the letter to the owls leg.

"Is there anything else I need to do?" She asked as she opened the window. The owl shook its head and took flight. Lady watched it go for a minute before closing the window again and writing another note telling Harry she had borrowed the owl. She then left Surrey in order to go to the meeting point she had placed in her message: Godric's Hollow. It was a long ride, but it was also the last known place where Lily had lived, she'd blame a mission if she took too long. Dante would understand. Punching her bike to full speed, she cleared cities in minutes as she rushed to her destination. It didn't even cross her mind that Moony wouldn't come.

After an hour of riding, she arrived at the only house on the street that had signs of an explosion. Taking a moment to study the former home, she found traces of Magic were still present, after twelve years. There was no way some of this could have happened naturally. Vowing to herself that she would find out what happened, she dismounted her bike to have a look around inside. The place a was a half destroyed mess, and there was no signs of demons. Crouching down, she saw faint signs of a struggle, light markings on the floor indicating someone tried to fend off the attacker. And another set retreated upstairs. The footprints led to a nursery. Likely Harry's. This room had had a little more care when it was found, it was slightly cleaned up. The destroyed roof however, seemed to have let in all the weather, thus making it impossible to trace anything that happened. She'd have to ask questions.

As she was preparing to leave, she heard a loud crack causing her to instinctively prep her handgun. The crack had come from outside, if it was a demon entering, the best strategy would be to take it out before it saw her. Cautiously approaching a nearby window, Lady peared out to see a shadowy man inspecting her bike in an equally cautious manner. Damn, a human. Change of tactics. He didn't seem dangerous at the moment, but she knew all too well how quickly that could change. Taking a quick survey of the room, she realized that if he became hostile inside, she wouldn't have space to move around. The roof was likely incredibly fragile, so she wouldn't be able to retreat up there, that left an outside encounter. Taking quick, yet quiet, steps, she made her way to the back door in order to circle around. She was fairly positive this person wasn't a demon, but if he was one of those 'magical' people, she should still be ready. Pressing against the final corner, Lady peaked around to assess her target better. He seemed to have somewhat greasy black hair that was framing his face, and onyx eyes that betrayed a cautious curiosity as he studied her bike down his hooked nose. She noticed he held a stick loosely in his left hand, and didn't think for a second that it was useless. Possibly a magical weapon. She also took note of the black robes he was wearing. Definitely magical, or at the very least not normal. Could it truly be witches and wizards? If the legend of Sparda had merit, then why shouldn't this? Suddenly he spun around simultaneously raising his stick (possibly wand).

By the time he finished Lady had her gun ready to shoot.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He growled. Lady scoffed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." She said in a dangerous drawl. The man seemed to get angry at that. Perhaps he knew Lily? It would explain the lily he was holding in his other hand. The man didn't seem like he was about to back down anytime soon, however as he tightened his grip on his stick. Magical conductor perhaps? She wasn't getting any answers like this, and he didn't seem to want to make the first move. Almost at the same time, they both lowered their weapons. So he had come to a similar conclusion then.

"I am Severus Snape. This house once belonged to someone important to me." He said in a soft tone. The look he gave clearly told her to give her side of the story. Lady mentally patted herself on the back for her guess.

"That person, was her name Lily Potter?" She asked, she just had to make sure. Severus gave a small nod, still assessing her apparrently. Lady gave a sigh and looked back at the ruined house, though she never let her guard down.

"I never knew that my sister died. Or even that she had a child. I'm here to find out what happened to her." She admitted. Severus did a double take at the revelation, but his gaze soon hardened.

"And why wait until twelve years after she died?" He drawled. Lady took a moment to answer. She hadn't told Harry that, and only gave Dante reason to suspect it. She was glad Dante didn't pry. She hadn't told anyone, hadn't been ready to. Should she? With a sigh, she decided that if it gave her answers, she would do it.

"We didn't part on good terms. I had actively tried to distance myself from my family, because of one person. But after I saw what that very action had done to Dante, and his brother..." She trailed off, this was the first time she had said it aloud, how should she finish? 'Dante killed his own brother because they had grown so distant and disagreed', yeah, that would work out well. "...I recently found I was too late." She finished lamely. Severus gave her a strange look. He obviously didn't know that little fact about her sister. About how _messed up_ her family was.

"Her grave is over here." He said softly as he walked toward the graveyard. Lady followed him, wanting to see it for herself. She wasn't going to speak, it was too late for that, but she could at least _go there_. Seeing Severus stop and put his lily on a certain grave, she looked down at it.

'James Potter - 27 March 1960 - 31 October 1981'

'Lily Potter nee Evans - 30 January 1960 - 31 October 1981'

This was her sisters grave. Lily... why? Why didn't she come back sooner? Why did she say those things? In that moment, Lady forgot about her promises, forgot about her guide, it was just her and Lily's grave. As she dropped to her knees, tears streamed down her face, even more than when she killed her father.

"Why did I push you away? I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. She continued babbling about her regrets for a good five minutes before it came to something she was hoping to keep to herself.

"I should have been honest. I should have told you about the demons. About the career I was chasing. About what really happened to our mother. THAT MY FATHER KILLED HER TO BECOME A DEMON! THAT I LEFT TO KILL HIM! It wasn't supposed to be like this! I was supposed to succeed then come back!" She kept sobbing, unknowingly suprising her company. A soft hand on her shoulder startled her out of her sobbing and she pulled a gun out of a hidden pocket on her shirt as she whirled around. Severus hesitated as he saw the tears still streaming down her face, the mix of rage and regret that caused them in her eyes. It was uncomfortably familiar, and he felt whatever suspicion he still held dissappear. It was that hesitation that saved his life. Lady came back to herself seeing his expression. Suddenly, she couldn't look him in the eye.

"I won't tell anyone." With those few words, Lady felt the last of her defenses crumble as she slid back down. She couldn't put into words how GRATEFUL she was about that. Him, a stranger, was willing to keep the secrets she had so carelessly spilled.

It was about an hour later that they left, Lady realizing angrily that Moony had never come. They had agreed to meet up in London in a couple of days so Severus could answer any questions she had. By the time she got back to her apartment, Dante was already asleep on the couch and Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll need to go back to my shop soon." Scratch that, Dante was pretending to be asleep.

"Did you get Harry home safe?" She asked, back to her usual self. Though she had no doubt Dante smelt the recent tears.

"Yeah. Petunia seems to have come around and is making an effort now. You do something?" He asked. Lady was glad to have him as a friend, he wasn't prying into her bussiness as others would.

"Maybe. When will you leave?" She replied evasively. Dante took the hint.

"Tomorrow. I got a call earlier. Will you be ok?" He opened his eyes to give her a look at the last question, she knew that he had noticed. He was smarter than people gave him credit for.

"Yeah. I've got things set up." With that, she went to the bedroom for the night.

* * *

The following week was something of a nightmare for Lady as she divided her time between learning about the wizards, keeping up with her family (trying to figure out how to tell Harry she knew, and keep Marge away from him), and hunting information on Sirius Black. Severus had been useful on two of these problems as he and Sirius went to school together, but she didn't delude herself into thinking her wasn't biased based on some of the things he told her, such as the Marauders. She also had an unfortunate problem in that Hedwig, as Harry had introduced her on her third visit, had come back and sadly indicated that Moony hadn't responded to her letter. She was quick to lose her patience with Marge on a few occasions as well. On the upside, Harry seemed to enjoy some of the stories she told of her childhood with her sisters. He would light up when he saw her and hide his eagerness for more stories rather poorly.

Dante's departure hadn't been any better. She didn't admit it out loud, barely to herself, but him being there and understanding how she felt, it had helped her a lot. Harry seemed sad to see him go as well, even though she was positive Dante hadn't let him in. She herself was barely aloud in even after Temin-ne-gru. Harry also seemed to be trying to figure out how to tell her something too as he kept giving contemplative looks when he thought she wasn't looking. She got the impression Dante would laugh at something only he knew if he saw this.

It was on her sixth visit that everything went to hell. Marge had decided to come to dinner on the same night Lady had tried to try it again. With some effort, Lady had been able to coax them into letting Harry eat with them, and keep the now quiet dog away from him. She idly wondered if it had smelt Dante's demonic scent the first time. Then came the fateful moment, when she insulted Lily. Lady, who had reached the end of her patience with the woman, snapped and pulled out a SMG while the lights began flickering. As Lady was ready to make some sort of dangerous threat, the despicable woman seemed to fill with helium or whatever as she floated outside. A panicking Dursely family didn't notice her dragging Harry upstairs, nor the slam of the cupboard door.

"Do you know any wizarding hotels or anything?" She asked as she began packing some of Harry's muggle things. She was leaving the magical ones for him to deal with as she didn't know much about them. Harry seemed shocked before understanding seemed to dawn on him.

"There is one. The Leaky Cauldron, it's in London." Lady noted he sounded a mix between furious and scared. With a slight nod to show she understood, Lady found a loose floorboard and gestured for Harry to pick up the magical items, to which he complied easily, if with a curious look.

"Don't act surprised, I'm a detective remember?" She said with slight amusement when she caught the look. She then proceeded to approach Hedwig, "Dante gave me a few hints, but I was able to track Lily's path rather easily. An old friend of hers happened to be there when I visited Godric's Hollow. He told me everything I need to know about magic." Harry blinked once before a large smile appeared on his face.

"So you knew the whole time? I'm glad I have one relative that approves." He said as he began to pack his things more enthusiastically, "Dante said that he hunts magical creatures, and that you had been attacked by them at some point, but he didn't say if you knew about magic or not. I've been trying to find a way to ask to be honest." Lady couldn't help but chuckle, that sounded like Dante.

"You ready? Lets go." She said as Harry packed the last of his things. Harry nodded eagerly and proceeded to follow her to the door, but was stopped by Vernon. After a yelling match, and a wand and pistal being pulled, which ended when Lady unconsciously adjusted Kalinna Anne on her back, they were safely out in the open. Lady was confident that she could protect them from anything that came. Such as the giant dog that acted like it was hit by a bus. ...What?

 **End. Anything you would like to see, just leave it in a review or PM me.**


	4. Chapter 5

Lady and Harry shared a look for a moment, before she looked back at the retreating dog. It was acting as if it was using something for cover. Maybe a magical transport was in front of her?

"Harry, is something there?" She asked. Harry started and gave her a look.

"Can't you see..." He trailed off with a vague gesture at the rode. Lady concentrated hard, and noticed some skid marks on the rode. They looked like they were made from a bus at high speed. Concentrating on the marks, a pair of wheels appeared in her vision before spreading and reveling a rather tall bus. The person on the back was looking at her curiously as her eyes roamed over its frame.

"Not often a muggle can get past the wards. Who are you?" He asked with slight suspicion, but more intrigue. Lady gave him a look, obviously a wizard. She knew too little about wizarding customs to respond properly however, so she turned her gaze to Harry, who was looking around the bus.

"Umm...this is my aunt. My mother was a muggleborn." Harry said after a moment. The conductor frowned at his distracted client and looked over as well.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. Harry blinked before stuttering a short 'nothing'. The conductor continued.

"Well, we don't usually take muggles, but if you are already aware I guess you are in our criteria. Where do you want to go?" He asked. Lady looked at Harry again.

"I really don't spend a lot of time in the wizarding world. You'll have to handle this Harry." She said as she began picking up his luggage. As Harry gave a destination, Lady boarded the bus and took a look around. A lot of people seemed to be sleeping in various beds, all of which were equipped with wheals. She didn't see anyway to brace anything either, so she held onto the suitcase (She may have something of a British accent, but she sure as hell wasn't about to go off using British terms) and took a seat, preparing to brace herself for what would undoubtedly be a hectic ride. As Harry boarded, he took a curious look around, apparently he had never been on a wizarding bus either.

When the bus lurched forward, even Lady was taken by surprise and lost her balance, though unlike her nephew she quickly regained it and managed to stay still while occasionally avoiding a bed. It was while she was twisting out of one's way that she noticed something interesting.

"Sirius Black? Can I see that for a moment please?" She asked upon noticing the picture of said man on the conductor's newspaper. The man looked at her as Harry was trying desperately to keep his balance.

"Sure thing Miss..." He trailed off questioningly.

"Lady." The man gave her a confused look but gave her the paper none the less. Lady scanned the artical while keeping aware of her surroundings, something every devil hunter had to learn to always do. Apparently, Black's location was completely unknown at the moment, however people suspected he'd appear near Harry. Mostly it was just cautioning people to keep an eye out. Taking a moment to look at the picture, she noticed he didn't look like a killer. Possibly highly insane and desperate, as well as angry, but his eyes gave away that he was not what they thought. She couldn't be sure if he hadn't killed anyone by accident, but she could tell he was blinded with rage when the picture was taken.

"Was this picture taken when he was apprehended or do wizards update their pictures?" She asked. Suddenly everything seemed to squeeze together as if being sent through a tube. Lady knew it wasn't demonic as the one time Dante had taken her on an air trip, it had been a lot smoother and tinted in red. She dismissed it as something magical as the obviously human conductor didn't react. Harry seemed to be having more trouble however, as he looked at the narrowing sides, which had slowed down not unlike Dante's quicksilver, closed in on him in fear. Lady rolled her eyes behind her shades.

"When he got to Azkaban of course. Why would we need to update it?" Lady hummed at the indigent question as time seemed to speed up again, sending Harry flying on a bed. Lady had braced for it with her feet and wasn't jostled, much. She would admit to a small stumble. The sudden stop, however knocked her down. Quickly rolling to get up, she saw Harry had been flung against the window. She would have laughed if that wasn't something Dante would do. Instead she sighed and returned the newspaper.

"Honestly Harry." She muttered as she pulled him off the window and braced him for take off. She wasn't disappointed as the bus lurched forward again.

"Thanks, Aunt Lady. Er, how are you so steady?" He asked. Lady could see the confusion in his eyes. He was an open book.

"My career sometimes sends me on high speed chases. I can't not be. The trick is to steady your wait with your feet. Here." She positioned his feet so a novice could keep steady. "Since your not used to it, keep an eye out the window and try to predict whats going to happen next. According to your prediction, shift your weight to counter the movement. It gets easier with practice." She said even as she caught his fall at another turn. It didn't escape her notice that they were being watched with amusement. Before she could say anything more, the bus stopped with an announcement that they were at the Leaky Cauldron.

Exiting, with Lady sighing and grabbing Harry's suitcase, they came face to face with a pudgy man with, of all things, a boiler hat. Lady got the impression that he was the self important type with just a glance. After a few words, there was an introduction.

"Not to worry Harry and - who is this?" The man asked as he finally noticed Lady.

"Lady. I'm Harry's aunt." She said. Harry seemed to realize she didn't know who the man was and began a proper introduction.

"Oh! Um, Aunt Lady, this is the Minister of Magic, Corneilius Fudge." He said somewhat sheepishly. Lady gave the man a long look before offering her hand.

"Pleasure." She said shortly. The man eyed her hand nervously before taking off his hat and wringing it in his hands.

"Quite. Lets take this inside shall we?"

A few minutes later had the three of them sitting comfortably in one of the rooms in the inn. Lady took a quick look around and noticed the books and Hedwig, before starting the conversation back up.

"So, 'Minister of Magic'. I assume that's the equivalent of the Prime Minister?" She asked casually. The man nodded.

"Indeed. That being the case, I find it strange that you lie about your name ma'am." He said. Lady gave him a look behind her shades, even though the room was dark she didn't want her eyes seen.

"Who said I'm lying? Sure that's not my birth name, but its the one someone important to me gave me when I needed it." She said to defuse the situation.

"Ah, and are you really Harry's aunt?" The minister asked, apparently trying to find a way to get rid of her. As if.

"Yes. Though I don't think someone of your position would come here just to question a relative. What is it?" She asked as if he was just another person. Harry was looking at her with something akin to awe.

"Quite right. I'm actually here to give Harry a warning. The statute of secrecy needs to be held of course." He said to a suddenly nervous Harry. Lady mentally snorted as she thought of all the people that she had helped out of demon attacks and now knew of magic with no connection to it. Not that she would tell the leader of the entire wizarding world that she was essentially a mercenary.

"-and your books are already here." The minister finished. Huh, did she just accidentally tune out an entire conversation? Oh well, she had a need to annihilate, politics didn't do it for her. As the minister left, she looked over the books. Particularly the 'Monsters Book of Monsters'.

"Open that and I'll shoot it." She said as she saw Harry approaching it. She herself made her way to Hedwig and started petting her. A soft hoot from Hedwig told Lady that Moony still wasn't responding to her letters. Harry, for his part, had no doubt that she would go through with that threat. He had learned that she was rather trigger happy in one of her visits.

"Whats wrong with it Aunt Lady?" He asked as he switched his gaze from the book to her. Lady continued petting Hedwig as she answered his question.

"Don't you see it's eyes? And the way it's twitching? It'll bite if you open it. I've seen one like it before." She said, anticipating that he'd ask how she knew. A sheepish laugh confirmed that.

"Mr. Dante said that you were drug in to the wizarding world by magical creatures. Was a book like that one of them?" He asked after a moment. Lady turned to look at him as she pondered exactly what Dante had said. Her stare seemed to unnerve Harry as he started fidgeting.

"In a manner of speaking. There was a dangerous book." She said as she remembered the book her father had used to distract her before throwing her off the tower. Why hadn't she destroyed it while she had the chance? Oh, right, he'd made her think Vergil had possessed him.*

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in clear confusion. Lady gave a lazy wave.

"Not a problem any more. What do you say we wonder around this 'Diagon Alley' place?"

The next few weeks were something Harry would never forget even if he wanted to. He enjoyed every second of it as Aunt Lady told him more of her childhood with his mother and he showed her around Diagon Alley. He chose to pretend he hadn't noticed her almost pull a gun on some displays of magic, he guessed she had never delved too deep into it before. Her reaction to the goblins had also been...interesting. She had pulled an SMG out of...somewhere and had it aimed at the guard in a second flat! It had taken a bit of coaxing and an awkward explanation to calm her down. The goblins however, seemed to respect her 'battle ready nature' and had welcomed her into their banks eagerly. Something about 'kindred spirits'. Harry didn't understand it, but it seemed to work out, and he did remember something about a goblin war.

Everything became perfect when the Weasleys and Hermione arrived. Aunt Lady had been out on 'business' when he heard them. After the happy greetings, Harry had told them the news.

"That's amazing Harry! Maybe you could get away from the Durselys for good!" Hermione beamed when he finished telling them about his summer.

"Did she really talk like that to the minister of magic?" Asked a scandalized Mrs. Weasley.

"A muggle you say? Is she here?" Mr. Weasley beamed.

"Wicked!" The twins chorused. Harry grinned at their reactions, but Percy's had him frowning.

"Why doesn't she use her real name?" He asked with a small frown of his own. Everyone else calmed down as they thought this over. Ron spoke up first.

"I don't like the sound of this mate. What if she's just using you and not really related at all?" He asked, apparently forgetting about some of the details.

"I doubt that. Aunt Petunia recognized her pretty easily, and Uncle Vernon did say that she had mentioned her." He said. Ron seemed to be about to say something else when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Why would I need someone else's fortune? I've got plenty of money, not to mention everything Dante owes me. Besides, I'm a muggle, didn't Harry mention that?" Harry turned around to see the object of their discussion approaching. Her rocket launcher, which Harry had learned was named Kalinna Anne after his grandmother, was as menacing as ever on her back. All the Weasleys seemed to be at a loss for words at the sight of the, frankly intimidating, woman. Hermione, on the other hand, held a jaded curiosity.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you." She said politely. Mrs. Weasely seemed to be shaken out of her stupor and introduced her brood then.

"-I assume it's safe to say your Harry's aunt?" She finished after she, ahem, prompted her family to use their manners. Aunt Lady sat down as she responded with an affirmative, propping Kalinna Anne on the table.

"Why do you have a rocket launcher Miss Lady?" Hermione asked not unkindly. Aunt Lady gave her a look behind her shades, which Harry noticed she wore often.

"My first experience with magic wasn't with Lily, but with some...magical creatures. I honestly didn't find out about the magical world until recently. Naturally, I protected myself." She said in her unreadable tone. Percy frowned while Ron gave her a suspicious look.

"Oh you poor dear. That must have been awful." Molly said in a way that Harry recognized as her 'I want to help you' tone. Aunt Lady shrugged.

"I'll admit, I was terrified when it happened. They killed my mother right in front of me. The person I had been died that day." She said in a slightly foggy voice. This was the first time Harry had heard what happened, he hadn't expected that.

"So you stopped using your name and started calling yourself 'Lady'?" Percy asked skeptically.

" _Percy_!" Molly hissed. She seemed to be about to say more when Lady spoke up again.

"Actually, for years I just told people to call me what they want. Someone finally helped me get closure last year, and he gave me my name." She said in the same foggy voice. Harry couldn't help but remember her interactions with a certain man in red. They had seemed friendly enough, could he be the one that gave her closure? But he himself had said he was a bad person when they met, that she had taught him whats important. So...what exactly had happened? Suddenly, Lady seemed to come back to herself.

"By the way, I got a job while I was out. I may need to stake out a couple of days for this one. Could you watch Harry in that time Molly? Arthur? He obviously trusts you." She asked. Mrs. Weasely predictably agreed, but Mr. Weasely had a question.

"A job? Is it a muggle thing? Why will you need to stake out?"

"Arthur!"

"Ah, sorry, we'll be happy to watch him while your working." He amended at his wife's chastise.

"Where are you going? Is it some more detective work?" Harry asked in curiosity. She was a detective, but there was definitely more to her than that.

"Yeah. Apparently there has been a string of unexplained murders. A former client of mine recommended me. I'll leave in the morning." She said offhandedly. Harry personally thought she had given a bit too much information.

"A string of murders? Be careful, it could be Sirius Black." Percy stated with a little bit of concern. Lady gave him a look.

"Sirius Black, I've been on that case for a little bit too. Don't worry, I can deal with magic. I'm pretty sure this one is in my usual criteria though. I'll try to be back in three days." She said. Molly bit her lip.

"Don't worry dear, I'll make sure Harry is safe." She said after a moment. The rest of the evening was pleasant enough as the Weaselys and Hermione seemed to come to a mutual liking of Lady, though Harry noticed she occasionally deflected Mr. Weaseley's questions about her work.

The next day came too soon for Harry. As he watched his aunt leave for work, he couldn't help but wonder about her. For instance: Wouldn't Kalina Ann get her in trouble? He was broken out of his thoughts when Mr. Weasely pulled him aside and warned him not to go after Sirius Black. Why would he go after him?

Lady handled her job easily enough, got through early even, it turned out a Soul Eater had found it's way to the human world. Seeing as she had a couple of days before she needed to go back, she decided to hunt a little more information on Voldemort. The whole thing was just a little too suspicious for her liking. That's why she was on the phone with someone she knew could give her answers.

"Devil May Cry."

"Dante, it's me." She said. On the other line, she could hear Dante shuffling around somewhere.

"Didn't expect you to call. What is it?" Came the flippant response. Lady looked over her shoulder at The Leaky Cauldron.

"I need to go somewhere." There was a moments pause in which she heard a gunshot and the clear sound of a demon turning into sand as well as a weapon clattering on the floor.

"Leftover wandered into the shop." He said in response to her unspoken question," Judging by the fact you called me, I assume you need a demonic escort for it?" Lady sighed.

"As much as I don't like it, I need to get to the Library of Forbidden Books. This one probably turned himself into a demon." She responded. Dante was silent for a moment, Lady hoped he'd consent.

"Whatever. Where are you?" He asked after a moment. Lady gave a mental sigh of relief, Dante wasn't known for being the easiest to talk to.

"I'm in London. In front of the Leaky Cauldron." She said. Dante hung up and she wasn't sure what that meant, until there was a blur of red in the reflection of the phone booth she was in. Turning around, she saw Dante standing there with a hand in his pocket.

"All right." He said as he offered his other hand. Lady shifted her weight to one foot as she gave a questioning look. Dante sighed.

"You've never been there before have you?" He asked with a suddenly bored look. Lady shook her head.

"Humans can't go there on their own, and if they do somehow manage to get in the Librarian will attack them on sight, unless they have a demonic escort." He said in explanation. Lady gave an 'ah' and took his hand.

"Hold on tight." With that, Lady experienced demonic teleportation. It was surprisingly comfortable. The next thing she knew, she was in front of a building that appeared to have some kind of demons implanted on the wall. She'd never seen those before.

"What are they?" She asked after a moment of studying. Dante started to enter the building without answering, causing Lady to have to hurry to catch up.

"Watchers. They're usually just security." He said after a minute. After getting her answer, Lady began looking around. It looked similar to the Divine Library in Temmin-ni-gru, only far bigger and with different sections that branched off deeper into the library.

"So, how will we find Voldemort?" She asked. Dante thought for a moment.

"The stronger ones are usually deeper in. It would depend on that." He said as he made his way to the mentioned section.

"I want to see something myself." He said at her questioning look. Dante seemed to lead them to the deepest part of the library before withdrawing a book that seemed to be made of flesh. She couldn't tell what kind, so she focused on the words, noticing in slight disappointment that it was written in the demonic language. After a minute or so of reading, Dante gave a light chuckle.

"You've got an entry in here Lady." He said when he was sure he could control his voice, not wanting to be banned.

"I do? What does it say?" She asked. Dante offered her the book, receiving a quirked brow as Lady put a hand on her hip.

"Right. It says 'Demon hunter Lady is as fierce as they come! She despises demons with a passion, and her life's work is to eliminate every last one of them. Even so, Lady may spare a demon if it proves itself...' It updates itself." He said in amusement at her look.

"Do you have an entry?" She asked after a moment. Dante flipped through the book.

"Yep. Looks like it updated since the last time I was here." He said as he began reading again.

"'Dante is a freelance underground mercenary in modern America. However, he has a secret persona that's even more extraordinary! He slays bloodthirsty demons from the depths of burning hell with his huge sword and duel wielded handguns. Even a devil may cry begging for Dante's mercy!' Nice.'" Dante chuckled slightly again before putting the book away.

"So, we're housed deep in the Library, huh? Does that mean anything?" An amused Lady asked. Dante nodded.

"Yep. It means the demons acknowledge us as something to truly fear. A lot of the smarter ones stay away from anything they find here." He said in a light tone. Lady thought about it for a moment.

"What about humans who turn themselves into demons?" She asked. Dante shrugged.

"Depends on if they did anything of note. Mass destruction, kill a devil, that kind of thing."

"Massacre on muggles. Large." She said. Dante nodded and gestured for her to follow him. He led her to a part of the library that wasn't too deep, but deep enough to consider a good way in. It was still far from her own entry though. Dante began looking through the scripts as Lady looked around, half tempted to wander off. She started and edged slightly closer to Dante when a white demon that vaguely resembled a wolf leared at her. When it didn't stop, she whispered Dante's name, catching his attention.

"How do I stop that here?" She asked quietly, never taking her eyes off of it. Dante glanced back.

"That's the Librarian. As you know, demons rely heavily on names, true to her's she keeps the rules around here. Including the one that bans humans without demonic escorts. Just stay close to me and you'll be fine." He said nonchalantly. Lady nodded and forced her nerves to relax as she backed a little closer to her friend. True to Dante's word, the demon left.

"Is there any way I could be here without you?" She asked when Dante switched to a different book.

"Two possibilities. One is for me to tag you with my power," A gun pressed to the back of Dante's head, causing him to smirk, "Figured you wouldn't like that. The second is time. Eventually demons will find your entry and treat you like they would a devil." He said without a care in the world as he scanned through the book. Arkham, better not let Lady see that one. He quickly flipped the page when he caught sight of the image.

"Ah, here we are. 'Voldemort is a wizard who severed his soul into seven different pieces in the belief that he would gain immortality.' Ouch. Anyone ever tell him never to sever your soul?" Dante quipped lightly before continuing, "'Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as he is truly known, was originally a human, but his lust for power and hatred for non-magical people has caused him to turn into a demon. Voldemort's body, weakened from the small soul that was left, was completely shattered twelve years ago when he tried to kill infant Harry Potter. Since then, the main piece of his soul has been possessing different snakes, and on two occasions human, since that day. This dark creature's strongest weapon is his stubborn refusal to die.' Scary." He said the last bit mockingly while Lady had a thoughtful look on her face.

"You said 'under the beleif'. What did that mean?" She asked. Dante gave her a look over his shoulder.

"It means he's superstitious. Seven is said to be a lucky number, remember? Really, he just gave himself seven retries, and made his own soul highly unstable." He said as he approached the Lirbrarian, "One copy of this for the human." The Librarian nodded and said something in the demonic language, which Lady thought sounded like gibberish. Dante gave some reply before the demon went to the back room.

"What did you talk about?" Lady asked absently as she waited. Dante shrugged as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Nothing much. She thought you were my servant, I pointed out who you were. It's a step to getting you in here alone." He said. Lady dropped the subject for the time being. Though she was angry at the implication of serving a demon, it was nothing on what she felt for her father and thus could control it.

A couple of hours later, Lady was on her way back to The Leaky Cauldron while Dante went back to Devil May Cry. Tucking her books safely under her arm, having decided to get extra research while she was there, Lady went into the wizarding pub to be met with the sight of an angry redhead and defensive brunette. They seemed to be arguing about a cat and a rat.

"I'm warning you Hermione. Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers!" Ron said as he angrily held his rat away from a hissing cat. Hermione huffed as she too held her pet away from the other.

"Honestly Ron, he's a cat! It's only natural!" She exclaimed. Lady gave a slight hum at the childish argument, causing them to stop instantly and turn to look at her in surprise.

"Oh, Miss Lady! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" Hermione exclaimed in shock. Ron had a somewhat smug look.

"I thought you were supposed to be gone for a couple more days!" He exclaimed as he gave Hermione a significant look. The younger girl huffed as Lady put a finger to her chin.

"I said 'I might have to stake out for a couple of days.' Not 'I'll be gone for a couple of days.' Am I right in assuming you still think I'm lying to my nephew?" She asked in a suspiciously calm tone. Ron gulped slightly as he realized he was caught, Hermione, looking for a way to get him out of trouble, caught sight of her books.

"Did you decide to visit the Library while you were out?" She asked as she gestured to said items. Lady shrugged.

"I had time, so I figured why not." She said dismissively.

"Can I look at them?" Hermione asked hopefully. Lady instantly shook her head.

"These are research for a possible job. No interest to kids." She said, causing Hermione to deflate slightly, though she soon brightened up.

"Well, I'm sure Harry will be happy to see your back early! I'll go get him!" She said excitedly as she ran off, leaving Lady with Ron. Said muggle turned her gaze on the wizard.

"You're certainly suspicious. A good trait to have." She said at his scrutinizing gaze, witch quickly turned surprised.

"Then are you admitting something?" He accused. Lady gave a soft smile.

"There is nothing to admit." Aside from being the demon hunter that broke through to the half demon son of the Legendary Dark Knight and unintentionally making sure the seal was safe, "I'm just saying that it's good to be cautious, but there is a limit to that. Keep an open mind, and make sure Harry stays safe at school. I don't want him hurt anymore than he already is." She finished. Ron gave her a doubtful look, but didn't say anything. At that moment, Harry came down with Hermione. Lady talked to him for a bit, but she also wanted to try one last time with her sister. As such, when Harry left for school the next day, Lady went back to Privet Drive for one last try.


	5. Chapter 6

Lady rode all the way back to Privet Drive that evening, mentally stealing herself to confront her sister and hoping she wasn't too late to patch their relationship. When she arrived at the cookie cutter street, she remembered something important: How would she apologize for threatening Petunia? A simple apology wasn't in her nature, maybe she could take her sister shopping to make up for it? Petunia _did_ love it when they were kids, often dragging Lady along on her shopping trips, not that she complained. Occasionally, Lady had been able to go shopping with Lily too, though the redhead didn't like it as much as she and Petunia did. Maybe, if it was still open, she could take her to their favorite clothes store.

As she pulled up at number four, she steeled herself for the confrontation and knocked, being greeted by Vernon, her brother in law.

"You. What do you want?" He asked in a low growl. Lady wasn't surprised by this as she put her hand on her hip.

"I want to talk to my sister." She said as if he didn't have a shotgun on stand by.

"I wont allow it. Pet was in tears last time you came around! Get out of here!" The man shouted as he reached for his weapon, not noticing the one strapped to Lady's leg and the rocket launcher on her back. Because of this, the moment his weapon came in sight he had a SMG in his face.

"I wouldn't do that. What would the neighbors say?" She said coolly. Vernon paled slightly as he looked around, some of the neighbors had already gotten interested, luckily Lady had positioned her SMG so that her body blocked it from their sight. Vernon, not seeming happy in the least, plastered on a strained smile and ushered her in. The place was the same as ever - too clean and too normal as she sat on the couch, Kalinna Anne propped beside her. A minute later, Petunia hesitantly appeared from the kitchen and gingerly sat across from her.

"What is it?" The older woman snapped testily, Lady sighed.

"About last time, you know I was stressed out right? Mother was the only one who could say my name." She said firmly, yet not threateningly. Petunia seemed to not believe her as she sniffed disdainfully.

"And _how_ were you under stress exactly?" She asked skeptically. Lady sighed, it looked like the only option left was to tell her the truth. She got up and moved the curtains slightly to look out the window as she tried to decide where to start.

"Mother was murdered, but not in the killings that were going on at the time." She said in opening, causing a startled reaction from Petunia and Vernon, who was watching protectively the whole time.

"Who killed her?" Petunia whispered, not sure she wanted to know as Lady turned to give her a look with her green eye.

"My father. I threw aside my name when I witnessed it. He was so obsessed with becoming the devil that he killed her." Petunia paled slightly as Vernon became angry at the man that hurt his beloved wife.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" He bellowed, slightly irritating Lady. In a way though, it was sweet. Lady closed the curtains as she turned to look at them fully, sunshades off.

"You've heard of it haven't you, the Legend of Sparda?" She asked, receiving a shake of the head from Vernon and a nod from Petunia, she elaborated for Vernon's sake. "When I was a little girl my father would tell me stories about it. Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race." She said as she moved to the mantle, spotting a picture of her and her mother.

"A demon? What's this got to do with anything?" A still irritated Vernon asked. Lady didn't look back this time as she caressed the photo.

"I didn't believe the story either, that is until I met the sons of Sparda. Both of them. My father was foolish enough to challenge them in battle, and they literally tore through him... and left him to me. I killed him." She said, turning around to face them in the end.

"So, a son of Sparda helped you kill him? Why would he do that?" Petunia asked, forgetting her animosity in finally learning what her sister went through.

"One year ago. The tower that rose up in Capulet city. That's where it took place. I tracked my father there and invaded the tower, that's where I met the younger son. At the time, he didn't care much for humans. He didn't kill us, and saved me when he happened to be in a position to do so, but he didn't go out of his way. I encountered him a few times, each as dangerous and demon infested as the last, when he began to change. When I thought he killed my father, I attacked him in rage, yet he just saw me as different. He said I'm not like other humans he met." She said, being rather vague on the details as the encounters flashed through her mind in perfect clarity. Vernon and Petunia seemed to be horrified at that little bit as they could only stare in shock.

"What about the older son?" Petunia asked after a few minutes of silence, causing Lady to grimace slightly.

"He wasn't so open. It was actually him that rose the tower, trying to break his father's seal. The brothers fought as fiercely as if they were mortal enemies, even before I got through to the younger, and in the end, only one was left standing. I don't want something like that to happen here." She said, making eye contact in the end. Petunia was silent as Vernon seemed to be thinking of something, before the man gave a triumphant 'aha'.

"And what were their names then?" He asked smugly, apparently not wanting to believe a word of it. Lady smirked, she was going to like this.

"The older, was Vergil. And the younger," She paused a second for dramatic effect, "...Is Dante."

"EEEEEP!" Petunia squeaked when she realized _who_ Dante was while Vernon seemed to pale significantly.

"How did you meet Vergil if he wasn't so open?" Vernon became desperate to prove it wasn't true. Lady sighed.

"He likely would have killed me if Dante hadn't been there. I witnessed their battle. That's when my father challenged them." She said in a monotone, firmly avoiding the linked emotions to learning his plan.

"Why should we listen to you? If this is true than you're a freak too!" Vernon yelled with a little spit coming out of his mouth. Lady gave an offended glare, but refrained from drawing a weapon.

"Please, I _kill_ the freaks. I'm _not_ one of them." She hissed with narrowed eyes, her hand twitching despite her efforts.

It wasn't long after Lady's desperate confession that Petunia broke down and hugged her. Lady awkwardly returned the gesture while Vernon kept a close eye on her. The huntress paid him no head as she let Petunia cry into her shoulder, her words of comfort to Dante flashing through her mind. Petunia truly wasn't in danger of becoming a devil. A couple of hours later, Lady and Petunia were at the store, shopping for clothes just as they had in the past. Lady pushed aside any nostalgia she felt as she met some of her sister's friends and the trip soon became a girls' night out. While she was glad to have her sister back however, she also had a nephew to protect as her mind soon drifted to Sirius Black.

* * *

After spending a few days with the Dursley's, though she still didn't like Vernon, she did make an effort with Dudley. By the time she left, the boy had called her his favorite aunt and pleaded with her to come again. (Apparently he did have some intellect when it came to learning gun safety, something that horrified Petunia when she walked in on. Vernon seemed to like her tips too.) She left to track down the ministry of magic, work was important after all.

It didn't take her long to find the building as Severus had told her about some of the anti-muggle enchantments. On the outside she was unimpressed, but that was probably the idea. The old office building went completely ignored as Lady zeroed in on the phone booth, recalling some of Severus' words. She'd have to remember to thank him when she met up with him next, they'd agreed to meet up in Hogsmade when school started. Problem was she didn't know where _that_ was. Oh well, she could get intel from Tom. (For whatever reason the guy was terrified of her, she couldn't figure out why.)

Shaking her head, she decided to stake out and watch a wizard use it before attempting it herself. It didn't take long for a wizard to arrive, so Lady hid in the shadows to watch. The process seemed simple enough, but she had no doubt that it responded to magic. Maybe she could get through if she could access the priestess magic in her blood...but how would she do that exactly? At that moment, another set of wizards approached the phone booth.

"Hey." She greeted the group. They all seemed to be middle aged, but one of them had familiar red hair.

"Hey. Can we help you?" A brunette in front asked politely. Lady smiled as she pointed to the redhead.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Author Weasely would you?" She asked, earning startled looks from everyone.

"You know my Dad?" The man asked in curiosity rather than anything else. Lady moved her pointing hand to her hip.

"We're acquainted. Could you tell me how to...?" She gestured to the phone booth with her free hand. The other wizards, who had relaxed significantly sense hearing the name 'Arthur', laughed lightly.

"Look lady, if you don't know how to use this, then you have no business here. What are you? A muggle?" One of them, a tall blonde, asked condescendingly. Lady suddenly had an itch to grab her handgun.

"My sister was a muggleborn, so now I'm trying to learn everything I can to help my nephew." She said as the Weasley glared at his partner. Said person gave her an apologetic look as the others looked looked in understanding. She guessed that much wasn't too unusual by their lack of protest.

"Why should we let a muggle in the ministry?" Except for the blonde who laughed at her. Lady put a hand to her lip as she feigned a thoughtful look.

"Hmm." And in the next instant she had a him on the ground with Kalinna Anne trained on his face, "How about this?" She asked, lightly brushing the bayonette on his nose. The other wizards, who had trained their wands on her when she knocked the man down, began shouting.

"Contact the aurors!" One of them shouted.

"Wait, let's here her out!" Another one said, backed up by a few others. Lady removed her foot from the man's stomach as she pulled Kalinna Anne away and started walking toward the phone booth.

"My sister, Lily, gave her life to protect her son. Her son who now attends Hogwarts. I need to make sure he is safe from Sirius Black." She said seriously, leaning in the side of the phone booth as she finished.

"Lady, your crazy! Hogwarts is the safest place in the world!" The blonde wizard shouted again as his friend helped him up. Lady gave him a considering look.

"Let me guess, blood supremacist? Do you think that just because I'm a muggle that I don't know anything?" She asked evenly with her arms crossed. "People like you can go to hell for all I care." The Weasely in the group whistled appreciatively as he put his wand away and approached the phone booth.

"I'll show you to the muggle provision's department. My dad's the head, so you'll get help. My name's Bill by the way." The man, Bill, said amiably. The other wizards of the group followed his lead and crowded in, the blonde sneering slightly and generally acting like she was a plague.

"Sorry about Bullstrode. You were right about him. Blood supremacist. I never got your name." Bill said after a moment of decent. Lady looked at him for a moment.

"Lady." She said eventually. Bill blinked.

"That's a strange name. I guess there is a story behind it?" He asked curiously. Lady nodded.

"A long one." Just then, the door opened and Bill parted with the others, gesturing for her to follow him. The others went a separate way with Bill promising to catch up with them later and explaining that they were doing a favor for the goblins who apparently didn't like dealing with wizarding politics. Understandable, considering who was in charge she could see why. Lady suspected Fudge would try to sweep major problems under the rug and hope that if he denied it enough it wouldn't be real.

The walk to the main room was pleasant, Bill explaining the uses of various side rooms while giving warnings on certain people that passed by. It was actually kind of similar to times when Lady was shown around her client's manor or business. The two soon came to a security gate however.

"Wands." The guard, a bored looking wizard of middle age, said in with all the enthusiasm of someone who wanted to be anywhere but where they were. Bill complied easily, placing his wand on a scale for a moment before getting the ok to get it back. Then it was Lady's turn.

"I'm a muggle. My sister was muggleborn." She said simply as she adjusted Kalinna Anne on her back. She'd need to find a way to keep it from falling, but easy to remove when necessary at the same time. Maybe she could ask a wizard to charm it.

Dante was lucky.

"I see. The show me your weapons." The wizard said. Lady, understanding the need for security, began unstrapping her various weapons. First she removed her shotgun from her leg and placed it on the desk before removing her SMG from her back and her hand guns from their various hidden pockets then carefully placing her grenades on the desk. After that, she removed her pike bombs and ammo, then finally propped Kailinna Anne against it. By the time she was done quite a crowd was staring at her in complete shock.

"Why do you need that much weapons?" Bill asked breathlessly. The wizard at the counter didn't seem to know where to begin to search as he only glanced between her and her weapons.

"I may be a muggle, but I'm a devil hunter. Not being prepared is the worst mistake I can make in my line of work." She said with crossed arms.

"D-D-D-DEVIL HUNTER?!" The counter wizard asked in shock, "Impossible! Even magic is next to useless against demons! Only the most experienced aurors even consider-"

"Perhaps if you payed attention to muggles. Most guns are useless against them too, but if you upgrade them enough and have sharp enough blades then killing them is possible. They're just resistant to magic, which is the only things you have tried. Am I right?" She asked in false innocence. By now quite a crowd had gathered to watch the spectacle. Lady supposed in their position she would be interested too.

"I- I just... I was startled is all. U-um please-" The man trailed off as he gestured to her weapons and back to her. Lady, understanding the message, began placing all her weapons back in their rightful places, feeling much better in the process.

"Huh, I forgot about those...somehow." And she pulled out one of Kalinna Anne's missiles.

"Lady, I think you're nephew will be safe with you around." Said a slightly amused but mostly shocked Bill. Lady just smirked.

"That's the idea."

The rest of the trip was uneventful, Bill excused himself after a small reunion with his father. Lady cleared some issues up with Arthur about her involvement in the wizarding world and claiming a map of wizarding establishments. She also gathered more information on Sirius Black so as to keep tabs on the situation. Her next stop would be a wizarding library so she could familiarize herself with more things that people were reluctant to talk about.

 **How is that? I'm kind of concerned that I butchered Lady and Bill's characters in this chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 7

**I've put a cameo from another series in this chapter and possibly appear later too as a plot device, the first one to find it gets to make a near guaranteed request for the story provided it is something within my limits. (Visit profile for details)**

It was a couple of weeks, almost a month, later that Lady found Sirius' location. The same day, she also learned of Moony's whereabouts. She had been on a regular demon patrol when it happened. Someone screamed. Naturally, Lady went in the direction of the attack. By the time she arrived, she saw something...amusing. A woman, a normal civilian by the looks of her, was practically melted in the wall while Sirius Black, renowned mass murderer and Azkaban escapee, was frantically trying to shush her. Lady hung back for a moment to see how things went.

Sirius seemed to be trying to calm the woman down before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked around, his eyes soon landing on Lady, who was leaning forward on her motorcycle in amusement, and his eyes lit up. Rather he recognized her or not had yet to be seen, but he did look glad to see her. Lady silently tried to figure out if he _did_ recognize her, if he was happy to see someone who was calm, or if it was just his love of bikes that got him excited. (She vaguely remembered looking through motorcycle magazines with him when she was little. She had been amused that he didn't know what an engine was and at the time pawned his talk of magic off as him trying to amuse a small girl.)

While Lady had grown to have a mature body and fierce personality, Sirius had changed relatively little in the past fifteen years. He was still a gaunt man with handsome features, the main difference being that his eyes were so haunted and hinted with insanity now and his features were a little tighter with age. (Huh, she had never given thought to how close in age she was to Harry.)

Sirius broke the silence by pulling a wand, probably stolen, and pointing it at the civilian. Before he could cast a spell, a bullet rang out centimeters from his hand. That seemed to break the woman out of her fear as she bolted when Sirius turned to look at her.

"Come on! I was just going to make her forget I was here!" The man whined with a puppy-like pout. Lady quirked a brow behind her sunshades. Was he really acting like a kid?

"Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer. Pulling a wand on a muggle. I couldn't risk it being true you know." She stated without lowering her gun. Sirius pouted for a moment longer before her words seemed to sink in.

"Wait, you're not assuming it's true?" He asked hesitantly, hopefully. Lady gave a small shrug.

"I find it hard to believe the man who was so interested in muggle motorcycles can betray a man who was practically his brother. It helps that I know a guy who's good at seeing through lies." She nonchalantly shrugged as she lowered her pistol and rested on the handlebar of her bike. Sirius gave her a suspicious look.

"How do you know about that? Not many do." He asked as his wand hand twitched. Lady gave a small hum as she realized she wasn't recognized. Taking a moment to decide what to say, she regarded him slightly as he seemed to get more anxious by the second.

"In my line of work, knowing these things is important. Could you give me your side of the story?" She asked after a moment. Sirius's answer was prompt and to the point.

"Yes, but not here. Aurors will show up any second." And with that, the two went to a safer place to talk. Specifically, a less than honest bar Lady knew of in town. Sirius looked around in curious paronia while Lady ordered a drink for both of them. The people at the bar however, seemed more interested in each other than the fugitive that had just walked in, and Lady recognized a couple of demons gambling in the corner while some mercenaries exchanged jobs. All in all, it was a great place to lay low and get work. Sirius seemed to come to similar conclusions as he finally relaxed slightly when he took a seat. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Sirius was the one who broke the ice after Lady's meal arrived.

"So...you were with Harry on the knight bus. Do you know him?" The convict asked quietly as he looked around. Lady thought back to that incident, where had Sirius been if he was there? The only other living thing was that dog that was hit.

"You could say that. I've been watching over him all summer." She stated offhandedly as she took a sip of her drink. Sirius seemed to sigh in relief at that as he put his head in his hands.

"What's your name?" The convict asked after a minute. He was nervous about rather he would be believed it seemed.

"Lady. Could you tell me what happened now?" She asked as she leaned back in her seat, eyeing the demons in the corner for a second before looking at Sirius again. Said wizard snorted at her statement.

"If you don't want to say your name why should I trust you?" He asked derisively, Lady noticed one of the demons look their way for a second.

"That is my name. I'm sure you could understand stories, right Padfoot?" Sirius stiffened for a second before reaching for his wand again before thinking better of it when he remembered they were in a muggle bar.

"How did you know that name?" He growled out, causing Lady to smirk. It was quite amusing to rile him up, but she subtly reached for her gun when the demons behind him put their cards down.

"Like I said - my line of work requires me to know these things. What I _don't_ know is how thirteen people were killed, but only twelve bodies were found. It seems kind of set up, wouldn't you agree?"

"YES!" The escaped wizard enthusiastically exclaimed. Lady gave an amused smirk even as the demons in the corner stood up and started walking toward them in what she guessed was supposed to be a threatening way. Sirius continued.

"That _rat_ betrayed us. He was supposed to be the secret keeper because I was the obvious choice, but he went and scampered over to Voldemort and gave James and Lily away. I went after him after making sure Harry was okay, and he killed them and cut off his own finger before escaping with all the other rats!" Lady hummed at that information as the demons made it over to them. The leader, a balding demon with light green eyes and no teeth, slammed his hand threateningly on the table eliciting a bored glance from the demon hunter and a startled yelp from the wizard. Lady rested her chin on her hand as she glanced at it.

"I would suggest you two be quiet if ya know what's good for ya." It hissed, getting a muttered 'sorry' from Sirius. Lady waved the fugitive off.

"Why don't you just go to hell. In fact, I could send you there if you want." She flippantly replied. The demon hissed as one of it's lackeys popped it's knuckles. Sirius gave a startled look, but wisely kept his mouth shut as Lady rested her arm on the back of her chair at the elbow. A few of the other mercenaries in the building started taking note of the situation as they started getting looks and twitching hands. The demons took note of this too as they backed off. Apparently they were such low levels they couldn't take on so many people.

"What's going on here?" A man with slicked back, black hair and an army tank top asked with crossed arms from the next table.

"Just the typical beginnings of a bar fight. No need to worry Billy." Lady responded, recognizing the man from California. Billy's gaze flicked to Sirius before he shrugged and went back to his conversation with a brown haired, blue eyed girl across from him.

It wasn't long before Lady and Sirius were on there way to Hogwarts. If Pettigrew truly was there, then Harry might be in danger, thus Lady let Sirius take her there as she herself didn't know where it was. The duo had rode Lady's bike (Sirius had acted like an ecstatic puppy when she insisted they take it) all the way to the next town so Sirius could get some actual rest for the journey when Hedwig appeared. After explaining to Sirius that Hedwig was Harry's owl, the wizard's grin grew even wider if that were possible.

Lady gave an amused chuckle as she read the letter, it was just an update on what was going on around the school and a wish that she was well. So _that's_ where Moony was then. Looks like she had even more motivation for a surprise visit. Sirius read the letter over her shoulder and snorted before fixing her with a hard look.

" _Aunt_ Lady? What did you tell him?" He asked flatly. Lady gave him a knowing smirk as she made her way to a hotel that wouldn't ask questions. This answer seemed to irritate Sirius some as he grumbled something unintelligible as he followed her. It was comical really.

"So, if we're going to get in we'll have to get passed dementors. I've read about those, any way a muggle could get passed them?" She asked offhandedly after getting their room key and entering the elevator (Sirius didn't seem to know how to operate it, causing Lady to bemusedly press the button for their floor.)

"You mean you're a muggle?" The convict asked in clear surprise. Lady nodded once as she adjusted Kalinna Anne on her back. With a glance at all the corners to make sure they didn't have security cams, she turned to look at the convict, considering ending her little game and telling him who she was. Sirius returned her stare with a highly startled one hinted with deep thought, so he seemed close to figuring out who she was.

"Ma-" The convict was cut off by the ding of the elevator as Lady promptly exited and approached her room. The whole place was filled with criminals and mercenaries, so she wasn't surprised to see the place in a bad state with covered windows. Sirius scrambled in behind her as she scouted out what she was working with.

"One bedroom, and I'm not sharing a bed with some guy. Innocent or not. You sleep in there, I'll take the couch." She stated, more ordered, surprising Sirius yet again. The convict seemed about to protest, so Lady rose a hand to cut him off, "You're a criminal, if anyone somehow get's wind of your presence and calls the police, the first thing they'd see is you if you took the couch. Take the bed."

Sirius nodded once at her logic before taking a seat on the couch, they hadn't really rested since meeting after all, and who knew when the last time he got a moment to gather his thoughts was, so Lady didn't say anything. Instead, she chose to look through one of the books she had checked out from the demonic library.

The next morning proved...interesting. Sirius had apparently been convinced the events of the night had been a dream, and had then proceeded to try to interrogate Lady. Needless to say, he soon learned not to startle her with a bucket of cold water. It was a bruised and pouting yet happy Sirius that rode on the back of here bike and gave her directions to Hogwarts.

* * *

Lady for her part, was planning what to do. The castle itself was school grounds, but maybe she could stay in Hogsmade and see what was going on. Her muggle status would be a problem, and so would Sirius' criminal status for that matter, but if she could smuggle Dante into an anti-demon organization she could do this.

"Keep going north. It's a half a day's trip by train." Sirius had said. Lady had no intention of being on her bike all day however, so they made a couple of stops and arrived at Hogwarts the next day. Lady eyed the rundown castle from within the nearby forest for a moment before coming to the conclusion that there were anti muggle charms. If she recalled correctly there was a magical village nearby too.

"This forest is dangerous, you probably know that far better than I do. Is there somewhere you can hide out?" She asked with a hand on her hip. Sirius nodded in deep thought before turning to her.

"The Shrieking Shack. The mauraders used to hide out there on Moony's time of month. We helped him through it with our animagus forms." Sirius wistfully reminisced as he stared in the direction she assumed the shack was. Lady gave him the moment as she herself was sometimes prone to reminiscence.

"Well seeing as Moony is currently a teacher you might get that chance again. I'll wait within the village and gather information." With that, she made her way to the village. It was a quaint little place that Lady found herself enjoying as she walked around. Wizards and witches walked around contentedly until she walked by, then they started staring at her. Lady easily ignored them, used to the people staring at her for Kalinna Anne. She found more interest in looking in the windows as the various magical objects on display. There seemed to be mostly things muggles have achieved with technology, but there was also things like 'Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans' of which she had no doubt they were literally every flavor.

She decided to start in the pub 'The Three Broomsticks'. People in there payed less attention to her. It was as if in the pub her muggle status didn't matter, probably because most of them were drunk and the rest gambling. Just like in any ordinary pub. Lady took a seat at the counter.

"Give me a light drink." The bar tender did a double take before hesitantly doing so. She seemed weary for some reason as she sat the drink in front of Lady. The devil huntress took a sip before pulling her other hand to her lips at the surprisingly strong drink.

"So what's a muggle doing here?" The woman asked with a cautious face. Lady simply removed her sunglasses as messaged her eyes.

"My nephew is in Hogwarts. I heard Sirius Black was on his way here so I thought I'd check on him." The bartender quietly nodded with a glint of...respect?

"Family is important. You must be really worried to make your way all the way here, how did you do it?" She asked curiously. Lady gave a small hum as she took another sip of her drink.

"I stopped by the ministry to get a map of wizarding establishments." The bartender smiled before she noticed Kalinna Ann propped against the bar and her look turned into confusion.

"That's my bazooka. I'm a devil hunter." The statement was nonchalant, but the impact it had was huge. All of the customers went quiet as they began staring at her. Lady was starting to get annoyed at the whole 'wizards are superior to muggles' mentality. Why couldn't they just look past the wizarding borders to see the muggle technology and improvement?

"A devil hunter eh? Think you could hunt the devil in my - err." Lady immediately understood why the random drunk suddenly broke off and started shivering in fear. A frightful cold that seemed to drag up all of her worst memories crept in to the building. Rather than shrinking in fear however, she grabbed her SMG and immediately aimed in the doorway. It was as if she was once more the revenge driven girl who's only purpose was to avenge her mother, thus she also withdrew her glock and aimed it as well, nearly taking off to kill whatever brought this on if not for the voice that penetrated the sudden silence of the room.

"DEMENTOR! WHAT WAS FUDGE THINKING?!" The sudden rage fueled haze that had set over Lady lifted as she slowly brought her movement to a stop, finally stopping just at the door as the room warmed back up, breathing heavily.

"...Fudge? The minister? He put those here?!" Lady shouted in a frantic rage, lingering affects of her rage induced haze.

" _Yes_! That idiot! Why do you think we're all drinking so close to the students' arrival?! I usually don't serve a lot of alcohol on student visits!" The bartender shouted in a rage. Had Lady not been in her own rage she would have latched on to 'student visits', but as it was she latched on to Fudge's idiocy.

" _How_ is someone like that minister?! How _long_ has he been minister?!" Lady demanded.

* * *

" _Idiot_." Lady muttered as she entered the room Madam Rosmerta had lent her. Naturally she had known about dementors as they were a class of demon. Any idiot who thought it would be a good idea to station those monsters around a school full of children whose parents fought in darkest wizarding war of the century and whose staff were war veterans was a first class idiot. Although a part of her wondered...if there was a smart minister...could she ...could she and countless others...have not suffered from demons? Could they have done something?

In order to take her mind off it, Lady decided to read through her books for a little bit before contacting Dante about returning them on the due date. The books were very informative, she wasn't aware that demons didn't target wizards as much as three years ago. Or that they didn't target wizards as much as muggles in general before Fudge came in office. Apparently wizards _did_ have defences against them before the idiot deemed them unkillable.

She visited Sirius later that night in order to set up a plan of action, learning that the 'rat' was quite literally in the form of a rat that belonged to Harry's best friend. This could be interesting.

 **Author's note:**

 **Some of you are probably curious about a couple of things I feel I didn't explain properly. I'll clarify here. In this fic, while demons are highly resistent to magic, spells like _auquamente_ and _incendio_ do damage them. The problem is that Fudge is such an idiot that he didn't see that and was only looking at charms like _wingardium liviosa_ to which demons can brush off. Also with the drink, Lady suffered a cultural difference. Her drink wasn't as light as she was expecting from her order.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Cameo identity: Billy Coen. In Resident Evil 0, Billy is framed for mass murder by his team. A bit like Sirius, eh? I'm surprised no one has properly identified him, thus the request was taken by Fireofargentis. I might do something like this again - it was kind of fun on my side.**

The store owner studied the devil huntress in appreciation as she browsed his products, not caring in the least how he came off. Lady didn't care either as she was here with a purpose. After her close encounter with dementors, Lady had realized her nephew was more trouble prone than initially believed and decided to get him a little 'present' for self defense purposes. The problem was what to get him as it had been a long time since she was a rookie. For that purpose she was taking her time browsing and if she had got a few upgrades to her shotgun, then that was all the better.

"I would suggest that for someone like yourself." The sales clerk motioned to a machine gun as he spoke, "Good capacity and stability while staying fast on your feet." Lady moved away from the silencer she was looking at in order to get a better view.

"And the recoil?" She asked as she tested the weight. Maybe do something about the grip? The store owner shrugged.

"Pretty high, especially when using consecutive shots, but you seem like the type that could adjust pretty quick." Lady gave him a glance before putting the machine gun down.

"Perhaps something easier. I'm shopping for a rookie." As she spoke, a nine caliber handgun caught her eye and she moved to test how it felt. Light weight, good sights, firm grip. It seemed like it would be a good side arm if nothing else. If she recalled correctly however, Harry's sight was a little off.

"I'd like to take this for a spin." She gestured to a nearby door that she knew led to a mini shooting range. As she moved to test it out, something else caught her eye.

It was later that day that Lady arrived back in Hogsmade with a couple of new weapons on her person, held in a large case that she carried at her side. Madam Rosmerta was waiting for her to return as she immediately called out to her. After a small greeting, Madam Rosmerta got to the point.

"Student visits are tomorrow. Your nephew might be among them if he's third year or up." She seemed to be in a much better mood today.

"'Student visits?' Assuming that's self explanatory it's perfect." She said as she sat down with the new guns and Kalina Anne beside her. Madam Rosmerta seemed to be amused by her attitude and more than a little confused. Rather than elaborating, Lady took a sip of the drink she had been given.

Later that day, she went to meet Sirius. It was a boring day all in all in which they set out a game plan for 'pest control'. Sirius was adamant on just barging in without a plan, so Lady had to almost physically restrain him. It was after a brief scuffle (in which a bullet may or may not have been fired) that Sirius finally noticed her new addition and gave a soft snort.

"Didn't have enough weapons already?" He asked sarcastically. Lady simply gave a raised eyebrow. It was kind of amusing.

"Actually, it's a gift. At any rate, I heard about student visits. I was thinking we could see how Pettigrew's handling your escape before we do anything." She stated as she leaned back in the battered couch that seemed to have been the victim of a werewolf. That was something she'd have to settle at some point. Sirius almost choked on the meat Lady had sneaked in for him.

"What do you mean?! We just get him when they come! It's that easy!" Understanding that he was in the same rage she had once been in, Lady kept her cool as she explained the situation.

"He knows you're after him. He may be planning something, or actively hiding. We need to know the situation before charging in." Sirius regarded her for a moment before putting his chicken down.

"You act like you've been here before." Lady gave him a considering look before closing her eyes and taking her sunshades off.

"...The girl I was died when I went through something similar. When my mother was killed." She slowly opened her eyes after speaking, getting a sharp gasp from Sirius as he instantly recognized her unique gaze. He seemed to be speechless for a moment before recovering.

"I-I see. W-well then I guess I should..." He trailed off, unable to continue. Lady put her shades back on. There was an awkward silence as both seemed unaware of what to say. Lady soon went to the inn to turn in for the night, after making Sirius promise to not do anything rash.

The next day, Lady woke up bright and early. She went through her usual exercises quickly before heading out for the day, not keen on being around the dementor patrols (and seriously considering just killing them all). She waited at the shrieking shack and kept Sirius occupied until he announced it was time for the students to arrive before going back to the Three Broomsticks.

Once inside, Lady got a drink while she watched the door. Harry wasn't in yet - she'd see Ron and Hermione if he was. She decided to look at the _Daily Prophet_ while she waited. She skimmed through the articals in search of information on Sirius Black. They seemed to suspect he was going after Harry. She was surprised to see that there was an article about _her._

 _'Devil Hunter or Scammer'_

 _'Three months ago, a woman of unknown origin appeared within the magical community. This woman identified herself as a devil hunter giving the alias 'Lady'. Lady is an unknown and possibly in league with Sirius Black. This reporter would recommend being careful with the possibly deranged woman whom is not actually a confirmed witch._

 _"She had this wild look in her eyes. As if she would kill without a second thought, and didn't mind her tongue to boot" Said Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. What is even wilder is that she claims to be a relative of Harry Potter: The famous boy-who-lived. Is this woman conspiring with recently escaped mass murderer Sirius Black? - Rita Skeeter'_

Lady gave a soft snort at the claims, noticing a picture of her propped on Kalinna Anne and looking around beside the article. It seemed the wizarding media was just as bad, almost worse, than the muggle media. Surely the existence of demons was common knowledge to wizards and witches?

"Skeeter. That woman doesn't even know you and she's trying to slander you. Don't pay that any mind dear." Madam Rosmerta said as she passed by with a few butter bears.

"I'll assume my profession isn't common then." Lady responded, catching the attention of the recipients of the beverages. One very surprised trio of friends whom had just entered.

"Not at all. It used to be practiced fairly commonly, but ever sense Fudge came in to office he's been deeming it impossible and canceled the ministry division dedicated to it. Attacks have really increased sense then." Rosmerta said distractedly as she moved to serve another order. The woman had taken a liking to Lady's dedication to her nephew and bravery in her career, so she had become something of an info broker for her. Lady put a finger to her lips and winked at a stunned Harry Potter just as a familiar politician entered the pub followed by a few staff members. (If asked she'd give a vague answer, but in truth she had seen him through the window.)

"-still can't believe it. Lily and James..." McGonnogal trailed off with tears in her eyes, having yet to notice Lady sitting a couple of seats down from them.

"A most tragic fate, to be sure. He was their friend you say?" Fudge asked in a tone that suggested he really didn't care about their fate. Lady pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"Yes. He was there when I picked up Harry you know. AND I COMFORTED THE BASTARD!" Hagrid bellowed in a mix of rage and sorrow. Lady decided it was time to make her presence known at that point.

"If you're trying to hide this, you're doing a poor job. I assume you're talking about Sirius Black?" She asked in way of greeting, causing Fudge to jump in shock.

"Lady? How long have you been there?" Lady gave him a look behind her shades.

"The whole time."

"Erm, yes. Yes, we were discussing Black. It's nothing you should worry yourself with." Fudge said with a dismissive wave of his hand. The others were looking between her and the article she had left on the table with the exception of Hagrid, who was still crying. Lady didn't buy it for a second.

"From the sound of it, Black knew my sister. What exactly happened?" She pressed slightly, taking note of the green clad witch's thinly pressed mouth.

"He betrayed them. The Potter's knew they were in danger and trusted Black as the secret keeper for their location. The boy immediately ran to you-know-who and told him where to find them." McGonnagal stated with moist eyes as she summoned a handkerchief. Rosmerta blinked.

"I heard he killed twelve muggles." The way she said it made it very clear it wasn't a question. Lady was somewhat startled, she hadn't got Sirius to talk much of this part.

"It's true. By the time the aurors arrived he was laughing maniacally in the middle of the street." That could be explained by the trauma he'd just endured.

"That's not even the worst part. Sirius Black was, and to this day is, Harry Potter's godfather!"

"Hmm. That's worrisome." Lady commented offhandedly before finishing her drink and leaving. As she predicted, the door opened with footprints storming out, but no visible person. A half a beat later, Ron and Hermione ran out and followed the footprints. Lady wasn't far behind them.

She arrived in time to see Hermione pull the invisibility cloak off. Harry was crying his eyes out. Ladiy gave him a minute to let his emotions out before she made her presence known, when Harry made a declaration of murder. It seemed vengeance ran in her family.

"Don't let your anger consume you. That will just lead to an innocent person dying." She spoke as she sat her new weapon case down and opened it to reveal the handgun she had been looking at, "That being said, I'd feal better if you carried this. For self defense."

Harry looked shocked at the simple handgun while Hermione seemed appalled. Ron seemed to not know what it was.

"Why would he need this thing for self defense? He's got a wand." The redhead asked in confusion. Lady gave an amused smirk at that mentality, a simple handgun could kill as efficiently as any wand.

"It never hurts to have a back up plan. Now I don't want to hear that you've shot someone that annoys you, alright?" She asked Harry as she leaned forward slightly. Harry seemed speechless as he looked the gun over.

"Why are you giving me this when I just said i'm going to kill someone?" He asked in confusion. Lady gave a soft smile.

"Because you were crying." She said simply before adjusting his grip. "Always exercise safety measures. Never have your finger on the trigger when you don't intend to shoot. Never have it aimed at anyone either, it might misfire." Harry seemed to be drinking in her instructions as he adjusted his grip.

"But it's illegal to own a gun without a licence! He can't have it!" Hermione protested.

"Then it will be another secret. Like magic."

"What if he shoots someone?"

"With the gun or a wand?"

"He's clearly emotional!"

"Proof that he's human." That last one seemed to shock Hermione in to silence as she seemed to think it over, so Lady continued, "I've once seen a devil cry. For the loss of his brother. Now that very same devil is living as a human and only slaying demons. As far as I'm concerned, only people with humanity can cry, and humans don't kill without reason."

"Devils never cry!" Ron scoffed, earning a hum from Lady.

"That's why I believe in him."

"...How do I use this?" Harry asked curiously, traces of anger in his gaze, but not as much as there had been. Lady smiled as she pulled out the holster and helped Harry equip it.

"I've just taught you all you need to know. I customized this one to have a steady grip and less recoil at the cost of some power, so I want you to practice your aim when you get the chance. Make this our secret okay?" At Harry's nod, Lady eyed the other case she had bought for a second before deciding he wasn't ready. It was almost as big as Kalina Anne anyway, Harry would need to build up his muscles before he even attempted to use it. "I also want you to do some physical exercises. Start with ten push ups and sit ups a day, I'll give you more this summer."

Satisfied with how things were, Lady made her exit. There were some things she still needed to do after all. Some research to be done, some horocruxes to find, a devil to get in contact with, a fugitive to keep an eye on. Just typical things for a devil hunter. Not that she'd tell Harry any of this.


End file.
